


sleepless nights

by mintecho



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintecho/pseuds/mintecho
Summary: Yamato is a clingy drunk. Mitsuki is tired.





	sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not a writer so this probably isn't any good but I did it anyway.

Swinging the door open and mumbling an unenthusiastic "I'm home." Mitsuki kicked off his shoes and prepared to head upstairs. After a long day of work all he wanted to do was sleep off his fatigue.   
  
"Mitsu~" An all too familiar voice called out to him from the dorms living area.    
  
Mitsuki's shoulders sunk. He was so close, his warm, soft,  _ quiet  _ bed was just just within reach. Letting out a heavy sigh, Mitsuki turned on his heel, heading towards the obnoxious voice calling his name.   
  
"Welcome home." Waiting for him, sprawled out on the living room floor was Yamato, with a half-empty can of beer in his left hand and his free arm draped lazily across the couch.   
  
Mitsuki scanned the room, empty cans and half-eaten snacks littered the floor in front of him. He was  _ not  _ going to be the one to clean that up tomorrow, he thought to himself.   
  
"Ugh, you reek of booze," Mitsuki scoffed. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"   
  
"Onii-san was waiting up for you." Yamato held up an unopened can of beer, beckoning for Mitsuki to take it from him.   
  
"I'm good, thanks" Mitsuki said, waving a hand in dismissal.    
  


“C'mon just one,” He shook the drink around in his hand “I kept it cold for you and everything.”   
  
Mitsuki knew it was useless to argue with him when he was like this, he really didn't feel like fighting a battle he knew he couldn't win. He really is too soft with his two unit members.

  
"Alright. But just one."   
  
Mitsuki took the can from Yamato's outstretched hand and sat beside him. Their shoulders touching slightly. Still, Mitsuki swore he could feel Yamato shift a little closer.   
  
"Cheers." Yamato pressed his can to Mitsuki's before downing the remaining liquid.   
  
"So," Mitsuki started. "Why do you want to drink with me so badly?"    
  
"Ah... I guess- I mean it's been a while since we've had the chance to have a drink together, right? Y'know, just us." Yamato paused for a moment, shifting awkwardly in his seat. "It'll be awhile until our schedules lineup, so I thought maybe we could..." his voice trailed off.   
  
"Oh," Mitsuki smirked. "I get it. You missed me."   
  
He had intended to just tease the older man but... Was he blushing? No way. It had to be the alcohol, right? Mitsuki studied Yamato as he fiddled with the loose tab of his beer can, realising he had hit the nail on the head.   
  
"Seriously?"   
  
"Ugh-- you don't have to say it like that! It's not like I was lonely or anything," Yamato lifted his drink to his lips. "I just..." He trailed off once again, mumbling something into his can of beer that Mitsuki couldn't quite decipher.   
  
Mitsuki's face softened as he watched the older man beside him fiddle with the frames of his glasses, attempting to hide the deep shade of red tinting his already pink cheeks.   
  
It's not often Yamato let his guard down, Mitsuki thought. But when he'd had a few too many beers, with just each other for company, Mitsuki was able to see a different side of the older man. It was honestly pretty cute.   
  
"Alright!" Mitsuki exclaimed. "Next time we have a day off together let's go out to drink," Mitsuki clapped Yamato on the back, causing him to jolt forward slightly in surprise. "Your treat."   
  
"My treat? Oi, Mitsu! You'd really take advantage of an old man's fragile heart like that?!" 

“Ahaha! It's payback for all the times you barge into my room and demand I cook for you,  _ Ossan _ .”

“Quit acting like I'm your evil step-mother forcing you to do my chores! You're not playing Cinderella anymore Mitsu!”

They continue on like this for a while, cracking jokes and drinking more than intended. Sooner or later they had both settled into a comfortable silence, steady breaths and the tapping of fingers on metal to familiar tunes danced throughout the room. 

  
Mitsuki's eyes felt heavy, like they were being pulled shut by some invisible force. He had stayed up way longer than he initially thought and now he was facing the consequences

  
"It's getting late," Mitsuki yawned, stretching his arms out above his head, unintentionally brushing a hand against Yamato’s hair in the process.  _ Soft.  _ "We should go to bed."

He sluggishly picked himself up from the floor, hoping to head straight to his room.   
  
"Mitsu." Yamato stopped Mitsuki dead in his tracks, tightly grabbing his arm, causing him to let out a small yelp in surprise. "Ah-- Sorry, it’s nothing," Yamato let go of Mitsuki as quickly as he had latched onto him. "Goodnight."

Mitsuki watched as Yamato sunk back into his seat, staring intently at his empty can of beer as he cradled it in his hands.

_ This old man sure is spoiled. _   


He sighs, placing himself on the couch they had both been leaning on just moments before. "Come here." Mitsuki traced circles with his open palm on the empty space next to him, hoping Yamato would come join him without much protest. 

“Mitsu… I--”

"Idiot. Just get over here.”   


Yamato lifted himself up from the floor, wobbling slightly as he struggled to make his way to the couch in his intoxicated state. He lets himself fall half-heartedly into his seat, immediately leaning into Mitsuki’s shoulder, and let out a content sigh.

Mitsuki reached out, placing an arm around Yamato’s back and gently guided his body so that he was now resting on his lap.

Instead of protesting like Mitsuki had expected, Yamato just adjusted his arms into a more comfortable position, opting to wrap them around Mitsuki’s torso. Mitsuki let out a soft chuckle, “You comfortable?” Yamato only squeezed Mitsuki tighter in response.

Mitsuki let his hand fall to Yamato's hair. Soft strands of green shift between his fingers and fall across Yamato’s face. His eyes flutter open slightly at Mitsuki's touch, allowing a satisfied hum to escape his lips before closing them again.

  
It wasn't long before Mitsuki felt the man’s breathing shift to a steady rhythm beneath him. 

As he watched Yamato’s sleeping face, he thought that maybe, he'd much rather be here, sleeping on this old couch than in his bed right now.


End file.
